The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree broadly characterized by its large size and vigorous growth and its bearing of early ripening, clingstone, yellow-fleshed fruit and more particularly to such a nectarine tree characterized by its bearing fruit which is more highly colored than that of the Mayred Nectarine Tree and, especially by the ripening of fruit 10 to 14 days earlier than that of the Armking variety which it most nearly resembles.